


Family reunion (or the time eggsy thought he was related to scrambled eggs)

by sabriel82



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Gen, Slightly - Freeform, high on painkillers!eggsy, hurt!eggsy, merlin tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is in medical and high as balls on painkillers. Merlin brings him breakfast. (Egg)sy finds a relative amongst the breakfast food. Merlin is done with this shit, and roxy will be having words with harry when he gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family reunion (or the time eggsy thought he was related to scrambled eggs)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual kingsman fic, but I feel like I did an okay job. Harass me with prompts on tumblr! Im harryhartslefteye

Merlin hummed to himself as he navigated the hallway, dodging half awake field agents and the occasional pet, careful not to jostle the contents of the tray in his hands.  
Upon entering Eggsy's room in the medical wing, he was greeted with a low blarp from JB and a slow roll of the head and a limp gaze from Eggsy.  
"Good morning Eggsy, and how are we feeling today?" Merlin asked in what he would count as a sign of affection (at the workplace, obviously he was much kinder at Harry's or his place). He got a mumbled "wha'?" In response.  
"That well, huh?" He shifted the tray in his hands so that he could maneuver the bed into a better sitting position, mindful of Eggsy's left leg in the brace and wrapped ribs.  
"M'rln?" Eggsy rasped.  
"Yes?" He placed the tray gently down on Eggsy's lap and. Pulled the top off of the tray, revealing scrambled eggs, a cup of aplesauce, and a very small cup of coffee. Harry hated that Eggsy sided with merlin on coffee. It was beautiful.  
Eggsy lolled his head down to the tray and his eyes regained just a smidge of their luster, as opposed to the dull, drug-addled slits that had been the norm for the past week. He grabbed the coffee and took a slow sip, humming in contentment and managed a small smirk in the general direction of Merlin and an even smaller "ta merlin". Merlin nodded and patted the younger man's hand before cocking his head at a small brrrip from his glasses, he nodded again, returning his attention to Eggsy for just a moment. " I trust you can manage not to harm yourself fatally with the fork while I'm gone?" Eggsy flapped his hand in a 'shoo' gesture and returned to his coffee.

When Merlin managed to scrape up enough spare time to go check on Eggsy again, everything looked alright at first glance. Everything, that is, except the lingering smell of eggs. He walked closer to the dozing form on the bed and was confused by the empty dishes on the tray still on his lap. The smell of eggs was more concentrated the closer he got to the bed, and after walking around the side of the bed, he saw why. Nestled between his torso and bound wrist was what appeared to be the enitre plate of eggs. "What the fuck?" He picked up the plate and went to move his goddamned idiot's arm but just as soon as he did his wrist was grabbed by Eggsy's other hand and the man was glaring blearily up at him. "Don't give me that look. I'm just trying to clean up the mess you've made" he moved back to the task at hand and was met with a petulant "no" he rolled his eyes, harry was getting back tomorrow, he could deal with eggsy. "Yes, you infant, I'm cleaning up the food you've apparently packed away for the winter. I just want to know why? Why the eggs specifically?" He scooped up a handful of them and plopped them on the plate.  
"Hey!" And wasn't that the most enthusiastic reaction they'd gotten from him in damn near two days.  
"Yes, eggsy?"  
"You can't take those"  
"And why not?"  
"They're my brethren." Was the final stone-cold reply and in merlin's defense that was not was he was expecting.  
"What?" He squeaked out between cackles  
"Eggs, eggsy, we're related." Was another calm reply and merlin had to set the plate down on a side table to keep from dropping it, laughing so hard he was bent over on himself. Of. Ourse this was the very moment roxy walked in with a tray carrying tea and a package of hobnobs.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She queried, startled by merlins appearance.  
"Only...an apparent.. family reunion between eggsy and his breakfast..." merlin gasped out before erupting into a fit of (manly) giggles. Eggsy just looked hurt. Roxy cleaned up the eggs and tossed the plate before perching on one of the chairs and plucking up a cup of tea to sit and keep watch on him because she had told hq that this happened when eggsy got hopped up on painkillers and somebody needed to watch him. Merlin was not the man for the job, and there were going to be words had with arthur when he got back.


End file.
